


Fade Into Silence

by shini_amaryllis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is part stupified part aroused, First Kiss, M/M, Molly is a big flirt, just a cute fic based off some art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini_amaryllis/pseuds/shini_amaryllis
Summary: Molly was a terrible flirt, even he'd admit it, but this time he was going to be the only one with a certain wizard's attention, even in the middle of a busy tavern.





	Fade Into Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I am only on episode nine of campaign 2, but the Widomauk feels hit me. This one shot is based off @americankimchi's piece of art :)

The pub was full of noise and new sights and maybe Mollymauk Tealeaf was just a  _bit_ tipsier than he should’ve been, but Jester had completely surpassed him and had drunkenly tugged Beau into a playful fight which, if Beau was making an actual attempt at it would have ended with Jester eating the floor. But Beau was in a good mood and had drank a lot of ale herself and she was laughing while Fjord cheered them on from the sideline with Nott waving her flask and almost falling off her bar stool.

Molly’s eyes sought out one person in particular, an eager grin spreading across his face as he saw Caleb at the edge of the counter, as far from the festivities as possible, looking remarkably bare without his shabby coat. Jester had practically forced him into the bathhouse when they arrived, so his hair and face were surprisingly clean, and his hair was actually tied back into a short ponytail though he still tucked his hair behind his ears every time it fell in his eyes.

He moved to approach him, and Caleb saw him coming, blue eyes flashing up from where his stool was turned to face the crowd to see the rest of the Nein if he needed to, before dropping back to his book once more.

Molly’s fingers found the bar’s counter behind Caleb on either side and leaned in, making those eyes meet his again. There was a teasing smirk playing about his lips as he hooked his fingers through the wizard’s belt. “Magic man, magic man,” he murmured, leaning further in. “Spell me a kiss?”

Caleb huffed a laugh, leaning his head back slightly, and pressing his fingers against Molly’s lips, stopping the blood hunter in his tracks. “I’m busy, Molly. Go bother someone else.”

“Put that book away and I’ll show you  _busy_ ,” Molly said lowly, eyes hooded as he whispered the words against Caleb’s fingertips. Caleb swallowed thickly at the heavy intent he saw in Molly’s blood-red eyes.

Molly couldn’t really say that he hadn’t been fairly obvious about his intents and feelings. How many times had he called Caleb ‘darling’ in a tone that had made the wizard turn pink? How many times had Molly’s fingers lingered after helping drag Caleb upright?

Just yesterday, after killing a random pack of Gnolls, Molly and Caleb had been knocked to the ground and Molly had almost kissed him. He’d had Caleb trapped to the ground, breathing hard, his face flooded with color from exertion; Caleb had never looked more beautiful. It had taken serious effort to rein in the desire to kiss him.

Now Caleb’s cheeks were very pink, the color suffusing across his skin and with Molly’s free hand, he grasped Caleb’s hand where his fingers were still brushing against his lips. Caleb swallowed again when Molly kissed the tips of his fingers before moving slightly down the fingers for another kiss.

Molly’s eyes flicked up to take in Caleb’s reaction. The blue eyes were slightly dazed, lips parted slightly. By the time he reached Caleb’s palm, he was taking his time and enjoying Caleb’s response. It was almost a game, but this one Molly was  _very_  interested in winning.

But with the next kiss, Molly’s lips lingered and Caleb drew in a sharp breath before smoothing his fingers over the curve of Molly’s cheekbone.

Molly’s tail curled around Caleb’s leg and he bit his lip as Molly moved to kiss his fluttering pulse. The book almost fell from his loose grip, but Molly caught it, setting it on the counter beside Caleb’s forgotten drink. Then his fingers brushed a loose lock of auburn behind his ear only to trace the edge of his jaw in a way that actually made Caleb shiver and Molly grinned.

“Molly,” he barely breathed his name and Molly leaned in closer, though he heard it without difficulty.

“Yes, darling?” he all but purred, pressing a last kiss to Caleb’s pulse. Caleb pinked at the endearment.

“Are you…are you just doing this because you’re drunk?”

Molly actually blinked. “Drunk? No, not yet, I’d say I’m  _pleasantly_  buzzed and rather carefree at the moment.” He interlocked his hand with the fingers of the hand he’d just been kissing, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Caleb’s skin. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for weeks, but getting you alone has been a trial.”

Caleb flushed again, his eyes flicking away from Molly, even with Molly’s fingers still curving at his jaw. “We’re not alone,” he muttered.

“No,” Molly agreed, “but no one’s paying us much attention, are they?”

Caleb’s eyes shifted back to Molly, gripping the front of his shirt with his unlinked hand, suddenly viscerally aware of just how close they were now; faces just barely apart, breathing the same air.

“Spell me a kiss, darling?” Molly murmured, his half-lidded crimson eyes captivating. Caleb was so lost in them that he didn’t even realize Molly had asked him a question.

“What?” he asked dazedly and Molly leaned his forehead against Caleb’s as he laughed. It was a light and warm sound.

“Caleb, may I kiss you?” Molly’s hands were warm on his skin.

 _“Oh!”_  The question broke through the haze and Caleb blinked a few times, raising a hand to fiddle with the charms dangling from the end of his metal-tipped horns. The tail around his leg tightened just slightly.

Caleb didn’t give him an answer, just leaning forward slightly until their lips could be pressed together and he felt how Molly’s lips curved over his as Molly drew him closer, the heat of him consuming Caleb, the world around them fading into silence.


End file.
